


Дядя Отар

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, M/M, Normal Life, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Вано Шетекаури — племянник Отара Ботковели, и они были дружны еще в Грузии, до переезда в Чехию. Вано знает Отара с самого детства.  Главный герой текста  - Вано.





	Дядя Отар

**Название:** Дядя Отар  
**Фэндом:** Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (можно как оридж)  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** permafrost/  
**Размер:** миди, 6032 слова  
**Пейринг:** Вано Шетекаури/Отар Ботковели  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, флафф, романтика, повседневность  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Вано Шетекаури — племянник Отара Ботковели, и они были дружны еще в Грузии, до переезда в Чехию, и Вано знает Отара с самого детства. Главный герой текста - Вано.  
**Предупреждения:** daddy!kink, в некотором роде инцест  
**AO3:**

— Мне с тобой надо серьезно поговорить, Вано. Зайди ко мне вечером на квартиру. В восемь часов. Помнишь где? 

Внимательный взгляд Отара Ботковели, — второй по значимости фигуре в семье Двали, — будто пронизывал насквозь, всегда заставляя Вано нервничать так, что кровь начинала стучать в висках.

— Я помню, батоно. Я приду, — Вано Шетекаури почтительно кивнул бритой головой и тут же поднял подбородок, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойно, зная, что на них смотрят; но ему стоило большого труда расслабить пальцы, нервно схватившие рукоять дробовика. 

Их тихий разговор вряд ли был слышен другим, хотя Вано будто чувствовал спиной короткие осторожные взгляды. 

Парни из пехоты Двали, что вместе с Вано заканчивали свое дежурство в подземном казино у Палисейда, отошли подальше, когда Отар Ботковели, который уже долго стоял и наблюдал за всеми, облокотившись на стойку бара, махнул рукой Вано, самому молодому из своих людей: «Подойди». Обычно это не сулило ничего хорошего, к тому же если было видно, что Отар сердится. Но сегодня он вовсе не выглядел рассерженным, скорее наоборот, можно было предположить, что настроен он благодушно, особенно если учесть, что за пару минут до того, как Отар спустился в общий зал казино из своего кабинета, по той же лестинце легко сбежала, поправляя маленький красный лифчик, раскрасневшаяся и довольная Рената. Сейчас она суетилась за стойкой, то и дело бросая на Отара горячие взгляды и тут же опуская глаза и покусывая губки. Вано посмотрел на неё, и она улыбнулась ему украдкой. Но ему было не до Ренаты. Вано нервничал. 

Отар велел ему прийти прямо к нему домой. Что это означало, и означало ли вообще что-нибудь, Вано не был уверен. Но не мог думать об этом спокойно. 

Он знал, что прошло слишком много времени с той их последней встречи на родине, когда они сидели, обнявшись, над селом на горе, освещенной последними лучами солнца. Всё давно изменилось. Они так долго жили далеко друг от друга, что оба стали другими, отдалились, даже встретившись вновь. И всё вокруг было другим. Их родной край сжался до квартала на окраине чужой Праги, и грузинская речь лишь ненадолго позволяла забыть, что оба они теперь живут в другом мире, который тоже изменился так, что всё будто никак не решит, жить ли ему, шатаясь, как уж живется, или обрушиться, наконец, с грохотом, облегчённо проваливаясь в тартарары и засыпая безжалостно обломками правых, виноватых и тех, кому просто не повезло, собирая их всех в одну братскую могилу… 

Вано казалось, что прошлого вообще не было. И будущего тоже.

***

Прошло уже четыре месяца как Вано приехал в Прагу — на деньги дяди и по его настойчивому приглашению, почти приказу — но за это время они разговаривали с Отаром всего пару раз. Нормально разговаривали, а не просто Вано выслушивал короткие указания, что делать. 

Первый из этих разов был еще в день его приезда, когда дядя Отар встретил его на вокзале. Встретил радушно — крепко обнял скованного, усталого до головокружения Вано, скользнул внимательным взглядом по татуировкам на лице и шее, но не спросил ничего, потом махнул кому-то рукой, чтобы взяли вещи и отнесли в машину, и повел через перрон, обнимая за плечи и расспрашивая заботливо, как Вано доехал, как чувствуют себя мама и сестры. Потом их на машине отвезли прямо к арке дома, где уже ждала Вано маленькая квартира — в ней была одна крошечная комната с кроватью, тонкими занавесками на окне, и аккуратная кухня, без окна вовсе, зато с холодильником и плитой. Все было новое, чистое, красивое. И до того, как напрягшийся Вано успел что-то спросить, Отар уже сказал ему: «Тебе будет по карману, не волнуйся. Вычтут из твоего из жалованья, когда оно будет. Обживайся». Потом Отар велел ему оставить вещи, умыться, и повез его обедать. 

В тот день они говорили много. Вспоминали родину, родное село, родственников, праздники, на которые дядя Отар приезжал к ним, когда Вано был еще мальчишкой — столько хорошего. И этот день — с теплыми воспоминаниями, с душевными разговорами, с вином и вкусной едой — был рубежом, прощанием со всем, что он так любил в прошлом. Новое уже неумолимо входило в его жизнь, вползало через хорошо знакомое и родное. Они сидели в грузинском ресторане. Народу было немного, несколько небольших компаний за дальними столиками неторопливо пили и разговаривали. Слышалась знакомые интонации родной речи, в которую вплетались мягкие чешские слова и резкие, с акцентом, английские. Вано заметил, как дядя Отар кивнул кому-то, и сразу несколько человек кивнули ему в ответ. Было заметно, что Отара Ботковелли тут хорошо знают и уважают. Сердце Вано трепетало от гордости за дядю. А Отар был приветлив, ласков и дружелюбен. 

И даже еще более красив, чем в день их последней встречи.

— Я очень рад снова видеть тебя, Вано, — мягко сказал дядя Отар.   
— И я рад, — деревянно выговорил Вано и замолчал, разом потухнув, угрюмо опустил взгляд, не зная, что можно и должно сейчас сказать. 

Дядя смотрел на него пристально и долго, потом вздохнул с каким-то затаенным сожалением, как показалось Вано, и заговорил с ним о временной работе. 

***  
Вообще-то, строго говоря, Отар Ботковели не был ему родным дядей. Он был троюродным братом его матери, то есть дед Вано и отец Отара были братьями, так что и Отар, следовательно, приходился Вано дядей троюродным. Но, конечно, никто так его никогда не называл. Когда родня еще держалась вместе, когда все жили рядом, несколько домов стояли на соседних улицах, когда все помогали друг другу, устраивали шумные праздники, а дети бегали в одной куче — все были родными. Вано еще немного застал эти времена, хоть и был маленьким. Но это ощущение большой семьи, больших совместных дел, воспоминание о длинных столах во дворе, о множестве знакомых весёлых голосов, когда собирались у огромного яркого телевизора смотреть футбол, оно осталось в его памяти. Он слышал, что когда-то было еще теснее, но потом началась смута, всё начало рушиться, еще до его рождения, а потом и война задела крылом. Кто-то уехал в город, кому-то пришлось перебраться в другие места, кто-то не вернулся оттуда, откуда никто не возвращается — и село постепенно, год за годом пустело и ветшало. Когда Вано вырос, оно уже было унылым, тоскливым местом, и даже невероятная красота вокруг не могла сгладить это ощущение. Всё в нем казалось пустым и бессмысленным: словно сколько не работай, сколько ни чини, всё будет ветшать и приходить в негодность быстрее, чем ты делаешь. Прохудившиеся крыши, разрушающиеся каменные изгороди, пыльные улицы, покосившаяся сотовая вышка на окраине, давно заброшенная церковь с проржавевшими оградками — все навевало уныние. И только если забраться по узкой тропинке на гору, усестся, удобно устроившись на короткой, объеденной овцами траве, обнять могучую шею довольно высунувшего язык Геркулеса, зарыться пальцами в густую шерсть его огромной безухой головы и сидеть долго-долго, глядя сверху на маленькие аккуратные домики, линии каменных изгородей, и высаженных когда-то вдоль дороги высоких тополей и кипарисов, на распаханные кривые лоскуты огородов на окраине, плавную дугу неглубокой, но быстрой речки — только тогда село начинало казаться по-настоящему красивым. Как будто прятало старательно свою красоту за вечной пылью улиц и серостью древних камней. А еще сверху можно было разглядеть яркую краску на нескольких домах и сараях и машины, спрятанные в тень деревьев во дворах — не всё тут умирало. Когда Вано смотрел на свое село с горы, сердце его чуть не выпрыгивало из груди, и ему казалось, что он любит это место. Но стоило спуститься вниз, как наваждение исчезало — здесь было невыносимо, и чем дальше, тем хуже. 

Единственными яркими пятнами всегда были редкие праздники, прежде всего из-за приезда многочисленной родни. Давно опустевший дом Шетекаури на несколько дней наполнялся суетой, голосами и упоительными разговорами. Приезжали целыми семьями, благо разместить всех было где. Женщины болтали и бесконечно что-то готовили на веранде, мужчины кучковались во дворе или за воротами у машин, обсуждали дела, курили. Ребятня носилась тут же, путаясь под ногами, хвастаясь перед друг другом и родителями подарками от родственников и оглашая с утра до вечера все вокруг громкими веселыми криками, которые смолкали ненадолго только лишь когда ребятню удавалось отправить к речке или уговорить пойти немного поиграть в видеоигры. 

Дядя Отар тоже всегда приезжал вместе с остальными, — один, без жены и детей, которых почему-то у него не было, — и среди вереницы практичных микроавтобусов и видавших видов «универсалов» родни, заполнявших всю улицу в эти дни, его новый, чёрный, сверкающий лаком джип был виден издалека. Он был огромный и сногшибательно красивый, как и сам дядя Отар. Иногда Отар ходил проверить джип, открывал дверь, обходил кругом, смотрел на колеса, а потом стоял и курил рядом, а Вано, затаив дыхание подсматривал за ними — за дядей и его джипом — из-за камней изгороди, стараясь не попасться на глаза. Потому что знал — если дядя заметит, то бросит сигарету, позовет, смеясь, и будет радостно обнимать, тискать, ласково гладить ладонью по макушке и расспрашивать про жизнь и учёбу. Конечно, Вано нравилось всё это, но показаться лучше было попозже, когда дядя уже докурит, а до этого хотелось просто долго-долго смотреть, как он стоит, высокий, черноволосый, сильный и мускулистый рядом со своим огромным, блестящим и, словно бы живым, джипом. 

Даже курил дядя Отар как-то по-особенному. Вано сначала долго не мог разобраться, что тут не так, пока не присмотрелся, как это делают другие. В отличие от других, дядя держал сигарету большим и указательным пальцами, по-особому извернув руку и сведя остальные пальцы так, чтобы будто этой получившейся полукруглой «крышей» укрыть сигарету от дождя и ветра. Когда однажды Вано поделился этим наблюдением со своим другом Тимуром, тот прищурил глаза и заметил, коротко и авторитетно: «Сидел». Тогда они с Тимуром впервые серьезно подрались, потому что это было настоящее оскорбление. 

Дядя Отар не мог быть вором или убийцей, это было всегда ясно. Он был самый добрый, самый порядочный из всех мужчин, которых знал Вано — достаточно только было на него посмотреть. Он обычно говорил негромко, спокойно, но все всегда прислушивались к нему. Стоило ему поднять ладонь, чуть нахмурив брови, как сразу же прекращались любые споры. У него водились деньги, но он никогда никому их не предлагал. Зато Вано знал, что родичи Паташури, у которых выдался тяжелый год, зимой получили от него в подарок машину угля, а головастому двоюродному брату Серго, который был старше Вано на несколько лет, дядя Отар помог поступить в университет. Самому Вано дядя Отар всегда привозил замечательные подарки, о которых Вано даже и не мечтал, но от которых захватывало дух. Его подарком был атлас со всеми странами мира, еще бинокль, с которым можно было просиживать часами на горе. Когда Вано закончил начальную школу и должен был ездить на учёбу в соседнее село, дядя Отар привез ему маленький мотороллер-мокик — не новый, слегка потрепанный, но на ходу. Мать махала руками, испуганная серьезной стоимостью подарка, как и тем, что Вано, которого она всё еще считала маленьким, должен будет ездить на нём сам. «Да пусть бы на велосипеде, как все». «Ничего, пусть учится», — сказал дядя Отар, подмигнув Вано. Вано оценил и его хитрость, что он купил подержанную машину: новую мать не за что бы не приняла. Мокик за короткое время серъезно поднял авторитет Вано в глазах одноклассников, и не только потому, что ни у кого их них пока ничего подобного не было. Мотороллер надо было заправлять, а значит, ездить на заправку за бензином, ухаживать за ним, подкачивать шины и чинить, если он ломался. Со всем этим Вано приходилось разбираться, во все вникать. И ему нравилось с упоением обсуждать все эти дела с дядей, когда он приезжал. 

И вот про этого человека Тимур посмел говорить, что будто бы он сидел в тюрьме, куда попадают только воры и убийцы. Тогда Тимуру крепко досталось, но сказанные им слова все не хотели уходить из головы, и однажды он, набравшись духу, решился спросить старшую сестру: «А ведь неправда, что дядя Отар сидел в тюрьме?» «Кто это тебе такое сказал?» — хмуро бросила она, и, не останавливаясь, пошла к матери на кухню. Вано замер, не зная, следует ли это считать достаточным доказательством абсурдности обвинения и стоял так долго, пока вдруг не услышал из кухни обрывки тихого разговора матери и старшей сестры. «Ты слышала? Вано спрашивал…» «Да, пришлось хлебнуть брату. Зря тогда он вступился» «Ну как же мог он иначе? Но столько лет, ни за что, за правду» «А она не дождалась, вышла замуж. И, главное, за кого!..» И еще: «Такая несправедливость».

Вано хмурился, кусал губы зло, и решил, что самое лучшее будет — напрямую поговорить с дядей, когда он приедет в следующий раз.

Они возвращались домой с кладбища, шагали рядом, в спокойном, доверительном молчании, когда Вано, приостановившись, выпалил, схватив дядю за большую тёплую руку:  
— Я не верю, что ты сидел в тюрьме, дядя Отар.   
Отар тогда улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Почему не веришь?  
— Потому что ты самый лучший, самый хороший, самый честный... — он замолк, волнуясь так, что все приготовленные слова вылетели у него из головы. — Это не может быть правдой.   
— Спасибо, Вано. Но это правда. Честные люди тоже иногда попадают в тюрьму.   
— Но почему ты попал туда?   
— Потому что закон не всегда может защитить слабого, даже когда тот просит о защите. Зато может покарать сильного, который не выдержал и сам решил помочь. 

Вано во все глаза смотрел на дядю Отара, который сказал эти слова со спокойным, отрешенным видом и замолчал, больше не собираясь ничего объяснять. Но Вано всё понял и так. Он прислонился лицом к шёлковистому рукаву дядиной рубашки, и дядя обнял его за плечи. Так они шли почти до самого дома, когда пришлось отстраниться, чтобы пройти через узкую калитку. И тогда Вано решился задать другой важный вопрос.  
— Скажи, почему ты не женишься?

Дядя Отар рассмеялся и потрепал его по затылку.   
— Всё-то тебе нужно знать, биджо. Ответ «просто не хочу» тебя не устроит?

Вано помотал головой. 

— Тогда считай, что просто не встретил еще, кого надо. Годится так?

Вано кивнул. 

В следующие несколько месяцев его попеременно мучили два противоречивых желания. Одно — найти для дяди Отара самую лучшую, самую красивую и умную жену, которая родит ему много сыновей, потому что дядя больше всех на свете был достоин, чтобы у него была счастливая семья. Другое — как сделать так, чтобы дядя Отар не женился на ком попало, пока Вано не окончил свои поиски. 

Сначала он долго мучился сам, перебирая кандидатуры, наводя справки и заводя со всеми знакомыми разговоры о достойных девушках и молодых вдовах, живущих поблизости, пока встревоженная мать, окольными путями не услышав о странных расспросах сына, не спросила его прямо, что происходит. На него уже заглядывались одноклассницы, а он почему-то настойчиво интересовался девушками и женщинами, которые были старше него. Вано сначала запирался, пока ему в голову не пришла мысль привлечь мать в союзники. Он понял, что в таком вопросе, возможно, с самого начала надо было посоветоваться с женщиной. Она же сначала долго смеялась, узнав в чём дело, потом посерьезнев, очень строго сказала ему:   
— Не думай, что Отар сам не способен найти себе жену. Не оскорбляй достойного человека, считая его беспомощным. Не хочет ли он жениться, не может ли или не имеет права — это не наше с тобой дело. Это его выбор. Ты же любишь его все равно, Вано?  
— Люблю, — решительно сказал Вано.   
— Вот и люби его таким, какой он есть сейчас. И помогай ему в том, что ему действительно нужно. 

В её словах была правда. Беда была только в одном — Вано не знал, что нужно дяде Отару. 

Уже через год Вано только краснел, когда вспоминал свои совсем детские и наивные желания устроить жизнь Отара. Уже ни за что он не признался бы ему, что у него были такие мысли. Но правда была в том, что они никуда не делись. И вечером, перед сном, лежа в темноте в своей кровати, он продолжал мечтать о том, как дядя Отар женится, заведет большой дом и детей, и как Вано будет часто приезжать к нему в гости. Он видел это перед глазами, будто всё происходило на самом деле: как он возится с тремя маленькими четвероюродными братьями, как помогает Отару с большими хозяйственными делами — вот они чинят вместе крышу, поправляют изгородь, — и как пьют холодное вино вечером под навесом, неторопливо обсуждая дела, а улыбающаяся дядина жена приносит им сыр и горячий хрустящий шоти, только из печи. Потом как-то оказывалось, что Вано уже взрослый и живет с ними, работает вместе с дядей. Тут многое было туманно, но до странности ясно представлялись отдельные картины. Например, что они вместе с Отаром едут в машине домой жарким вечером по разбитой асфальтовой дороге с пыльными обочинами, у машины высокие колеса и кондиционер, так что в салоне приятная прохлада и не трясет, и можно лениво перебрасываться словами, обсуждая прошедший день, а можно просто спокойно, уютно молчать. Иногда он видел себя за рулем, и как уставший Отар сидит рядом, отдыхая в пути. Потом — как они подъезжают к дому, и навстречу им выскакивают ребятишки, выходит дядина жена, как Отар обнимает их, и Вано смотрит на них, счастливых, радуется, — а потом сам смеется счастливо, когда малышня начинает дергать за руки его самого, торопясь рассказать все события дня. 

Вано представлял всё это и засыпал с улыбкой. 

*** 

Он взрослел, время шло, а хорошего в привычной череде дней становилось всё меньше и меньше. Он не пошёл в старшую школу, а на вопросы Отара хорошо ли он всё обдумал, сказал прямо, что раз не собирается учиться дальше, то засиживаться в школе ему, взрослому, позорно, когда его сестре и матери приходится работать. 

Вано и правда, давно чувствовал себя взрослым. Он вытянулся, раздался в плечах, и, как многие пацаны из класса — обрил голову. Из узкого зеркала по утрам на него смотрел серьезный парень с жестким, безжалостным взглядом тёмно-серых глаз. 

Взрослая жизнь была тяжёлой и унылой, мир схлопнулся до размера родного села. Даже с корешем Тимуром они теперь почти не виделись — тот тоже бросил школу и уехал с кем-то из родных на заработки. Он приезжал примерно раз в месяц, иногда реже, но всегда в пятницу вечером. такой же замученный и загруженный, как и Вано, и тогда Вано, едва прочитав короткое «Приезжаю сегодня! Придёшь?» на экране, бросал все дела и мчался к нему в посёлок, одной рукой пытаясь рулить, второй едва удерживая телефон и счастливо смеясь в трубку: «Нана, нана! Тимур! Я буду завтра, ладно?» 

До самого утра они фестивалили и отрывались на дискотеке — танцевали, пили, кадрили знакомых с детства, но повзрослевших теперь девчонок: таких красивых и неприступных в своих высоких модных воротниках, узких брючках и коротких пышных юбках; привычно дрались с пацанами, с которыми привыкли драться; помирившись, вместе пытались бить приехавших в поселок за товаром изуродованных железками мажоров-аугов — с переменным успехом, а потом падали отсыпаться у Тимура — пьяные, накуренные, до краев наполненные коротким быстротечным чувством, что вот именно сейчас их жизнь проходит не зря. 

Только один раз Вано не остался у Тимура. Он был уже в посёлке, когда позвонил дядя Отар, сказал, что едет, и тут связь оборвалась. Кое-как доехав до Тимура, только чтобы обнять его и оставить мокик во дворе его дома, Вано по тропинке, напрямик, со всех ног рванул к большой дороге. Раз за разом он набирал номер, но дядин телефон не отвечал, молчал, сигнал не проходил — по пути из города было несколько «мёртвых зон», одна — перед самым посёлком, за поворотом, и Вано не знал, перед которой из них успел позвонить дядя. Он карабкался по тропинке, цепляя на себя мелкие колючки, задыхаясь, чуть не падая, но не останавливаясь; сглатывал, пытаясь прогнать металлический вкус крови во рту, торопил себя, зная, что если они с Отаром разминутся, то ему придётся проделывать весь путь обратно, чтобы забрать мокик. 

До дороги он добрался едва живой, выполз из кустов и упал на четвереньки на обочину, тяжело дыша отрытым ртом, как убегавшийся по жаре пёс, что уже не в силах спрятать в пасть огромный пересохший язык. Дорога была абсолютно пустой, и в ту, и в другую сторону, и Вано, радуясь, что некого стыдиться, так и стоял на четвереньках, пока немного не пришёл в себя и не сел с трудом, неловко повернувшись, прямо на пыльную землю. Минута за минутой он всматривался вдаль, пытаясь увидеть, угадать знакомый рубленый силуэт чёрного «мерседеса»-внедорожника и стараясь не думать о том, что мог его пропустить. Несколько раз ему казалось, что он что-то видит вдалеке, и тогда он подскакивал с колотящимся сердцем, вглядывался до рези в глазах, пока, через минуту, мимо него с ревом не пролетал очередной грузовик. Вано разочарованно снова опускался медленно в придорожную пыль и замирал, глядя на изгиб дороги, уходившей за бледную, уже мутно видную отсюда скалу. Он уже почти отчаялся, когда черная дядина машина, сверкнув в лучах заходящего солнца, не вылетела из-за поворота. Вано вскочил, запрыгал замахал руками, закричал все горло, с трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы не выбежать прямо на дорогу; радуясь и снова, до скрученных внутренностей, тревожась — теперь, что дядя Отар пронесется мимо него, не заметив. 

Но Отар, конечно же, заметил его. Не успела машина остановиться, как Вано уже судорожно скреб дверную ручку, торопясь поскорее открыть дверь и запрыгнуть внутрь.   
Отар засмеялся, потрепал по плечу, обнял одной рукой, поцеловал, как маленького, в лысую макушку. А дальше — всё было как в мечтах Вано: они ехали по разбитой асфальтовой дороге, разговаривали, и им было хорошо вместе. Отар спросил, где его мотороллер, и сам предложил заехать к Тимуру, забрать его, чтобы потом Вано не пришлось специально возвращаться за ним. Это избавляло Вано от проблем и добавляло к их пути несколько лишних счастливых километров. А Отар, как будто прочитав мысли Вано, вдруг поехал медленно, словно тоже пытаясь продлить их путь. Когда они добрались до дома Шетекаури, уже начало смеркаться. Где-то там в поселке в этот час разгоралось веселье, ухала из клуба дрожащими басами дискотека, но Вано ни разу даже не вспомнил о ней. Рядом был дядя Отар, а остальное было не важно. 

***

Бесконечная круговерть одинаковых дней затягивала. Мир был где-то отдельно — мерцал вечерами в плоском экране телевизора, манил улыбкой Элизы Кассан, которая говорила чарующим мяукающим голосом незнакомые слова; но если не проходить мимо, а посидеть немного у экрана, читая бегущую строку грузинского текста внизу, можно было понять, что она рассказывает о другой жизни. Там были большие, полные ярких огней города, и в них жили мужчины, которые носили нарядные причудливые костюмы, и женщины, одетые еще более затейливо, чем отвязные девчонки с пятничной дискотеки. Они смеялись и спорили друг с другом, а их странную жизнь охраняли полицейские в шлемах и толстой броне. Где-то вдалеке от городов шли войны, куски бывших стран привычно делили нефть. Война была даже в Австралии и Антарктиде, и нарядные мужчины и женщины с притворно-озабоченными лицами обсуждали её. Чем они вообще занимались в своей жизни — Вано понимал плохо. Он даже не был уверен, что все эти люди настоящие, живые, а не созданные компьютером картинки, тем более, что среди людей было много переделанных — аугов. Вано недолюбливал аугов. Не то чтобы ему приходилось видеть многих, но те, что приезжали в поселок по делам все, как один, были наглыми, лопавшимися от чувства превосходства над остальными. Будто железные руки, фотоглаза и пара лишних сотен лари в кармане делали их лучше других. Они входили в клуб уверенно, с небрежной улыбкой, щедро угощали девчонок выпивкой, обнимали их непринуждённо, с усмешкой отвечая на злые взгляды местных пацанов. Иногда всё заканчивалось дракой, иногда нет, но дело это не меняло. Ауги смотрели на обычных людей как на грязь. Но в мире Вано редкие ауги появлялись только раз в месяц по пятницам, а в том мире, который показывал телевизор — они, казалось, составляли большинство. Они щелкали с улыбкой глазными камерами, позировали, выставляя напоказ искусственные руки и ноги, и презрительно смеялись с экрана над ним, Вано, и всем его маленьким миром.

В их мире не надо было копать огороды за мелкую монету, чинить постоянно разрушающийся огромный старый дом и, подрядившись на сезон, забивать скот, десятками и сотнями, привычно втыкая нож между рёбер и затем быстро перерезая острым лезвием теплую, покрытую мягкой шёрсткой глотку. Там не надо было вечерами подолгу отмываться от крови, впитавшейся за день, казалось, прямо в кожу, и вставать рано утром, зная что тебя ждет сегодня то же самое, что и вчера. 

***

Гости приезжали все реже, и дядя Отар тоже. Он звонил время от времени, то матери, то Вано, серьезно и обстоятельно расспрашивал обо всём. Вано рассказывал подробно, иногда даже о таком, о чем не собирался говорить никому, удивляясь каждый раз, как так получилось. После каждого такого звонка Вано ходил радостный несколько дней, припоминал до словечка весь их разговор и улыбался. Но потом воспоминания постепенно затирались, отступали, и всё возвращалось на круги своя. 

Однажды Отар приехал, когда никакого праздника не было, привез Вано в подарок на уже прошедшее давно восемнадцатилетие ноутбук, дорогой выкидной нож и остался гостить у них на целых три дня. Они разговаривали, дядя Отар помогал по хозяйству, они сходили вместе на кладбище, а в последний день он попросил Вано пойти с ним на гору. Наверное, эти три дня были бы самыми счастливыми в жизни Вано, если бы дядя сразу не сказал, что приехал попрощаться. Он уезжал за границу, в Чехию, и Вано откуда-то знал, что Отар уезжает насовсем. 

Они сидели рядышком, на домотканом мамином коврике, расстелив его на полянке у самой вершины маленькой горы над селом, и дядя обнимал Вано за плечи. Они молчали и смотрели сверху на село через золотую дымку опускающегося солнца, вдыхали запах горькой травы, когда Вано вдруг прорвало. Сам плохо понимая, что делает, он вдруг порывисто обнял дядю обоими руками, прижался лицом к его груди и замер молча, втягивая носом запах знакомого одеколона и тяжёлого табака, будто стараясь навсегда запомнить их. Обнимал и молчал, задыхаясь, потому что всё, что он хотел бы сейчас сказать, о чём думал, говорить было нельзя. Это были мысли маленького мальчика, а не мужчины, и Вано стыдился их. «Забери меня с собой, дядя Отар. Я знаю, что тебе нельзя, но всё равно, пожалуйста… Или не уезжай, оставайся тут с нами, навсегда оставайся». Он думал так, но не смел сказать. Кроме его желаний в этом мире существовали долг, обязательства и много чего еще, а в дядином мире всё было еще сложнее. Вано давно уже не был тем наивным маленьким мальчиком, который искренне считал, что дядя может все. Они не говорили напрямую об этом, но теперь Вано понимал, что Отар не сам по себе, он — часть чего-то большого и серьёзного, и от чьей-то чужой воли зависит то, что он должен делать. 

Он хотел, чтобы дядя остался. Хотел, чтобы взял с собой. Но он не смел просить, не смел показывать всего и лишь обнимал крепко — молча, прижимаясь в последний раз, не властный лишь над своими слёзами, которые предательски катились из глаз и мочили тонкую шёлковую рубашку Отара, делая ткань холодной и солёной. 

Заходящее солнце грело их последним теплом, красной подковой бежало, перемешиваясь прощальными лучами с водами реки, но Вано и Отар уже не видели этой красоты.

Отар гладил Вано по голове, обнимал, прижимал его к себе, целовал в лоб. Не торопился говорить ничего, и только когда Вано обмяк в его объятиях, спросил тихо:

— Почему ты плачешь, Вано?

Вано молчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и тогда Отар погладил его по спине и сказал: 

— Не надо молчать, когда тебе есть что сказать, Вано. Слова очень важны. Часто только по твоим словам другие люди могут понять, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле, чего ты хочешь и что собираешься сделать. На самом деле чувствуешь и хочешь сделать, а не то, что другим людям может показаться. Не бойся слов, Вано. Если они идут от сердца, от них не будет беды. 

Отар ждал от него слов, гладил терпеливо, пока Вано не отстранился, все еще не решаясь поднять голову и не зная как сказать то, о чем запрещал говорить даже сам себе. 

— Я хочу всегда быть с тобой, — он поднял глаза, и когда он встретил такой родной, тёплый взгляд Отара, слова будто пришли сами собой. — Я люблю тебя. 

Он сам не понял, как так случилось, что едва выговорив это, он потянулся и поцеловал Отара. Задохнулся, впервые почувствовав его губы на своих губах и отпрянул, зажмурившись, испугавшись того, что делает и того, что с ним сейчас творится. Он был готов к тому, что дядя оттолкнет его, ударит наотмашь по лицу, крикнет сердито, и постыдные слёзы, горькие от позора, покатились по его щекам. Ему сейчас хотелось умереть, и если бы сейчас дядя убил бы его, он принял бы смерть из его рук с благодарностью. 

Вместо этого Вано почувствовал, как дядины руки ласково гладят его, и обнимая осторожно, опускают чуть ниже, опирая на крепкое плечо. И новый поцелуй, уже не сорванный с бесшабашной отчаянностью, а настоящий, сильный и уверенный, подаренный щедро и от сердца, тронул его губы. 

Мир Вано со звоном разлетелся в мелкие стеклянные брызги. Он целовал дядю Отара жадно; подставлял рот, как изнуренный долгой дорогой путник, который ловит вожделенную воду из поднятой высоко фляги, только что заполненной у источника — захлебываясь и стараясь напиться впрок, будто не веря, что больше нет нужды лишь смачивать язык скудной каплей. Жадный, хватающий, но всё еще скованный напряжённым страхом, Вано тянулся к губам Отара, сам невольно скручиваясь набок, чтобы спрятать бёдра, скрыть, как закаменело между ног, — пока дядя вдруг не опустил туда свою тяжёлую ладонь. Вано замер, заскулил было от стыда, и вырвался бы из его объятий, если бы Отар не взял его руку и не дал дотронуться до своей собственной ширинки. Кажется Вано закричал, неожиданно ощутив под рукой твёрдое и готовое, и дядя Отар прервал его крик долгим поцелуем. 

Что было потом, Вано помнил смутно. Кажется, его стыд умер с тем криком, потому что в памяти остались обрывки, как он сам расстегивает себя, выпрастывая наружу член, и показывает его дяде. Потом — дядин клетчатый платок, горячее тепло внутри собранной в кулак большой и крепкой ладони, и удовольствие, выносящее жаркой волной от бедер до кончиков пальцев на ногах, и тихий ласковый шёпот: «Мой Вано, родной мой». И потом, еще обрывки — как он, уже отдыхая, жадно рассматривает белое тягучее дядино семя, медленно вытекающее из тугой багровой головки его члена, как они снова целуются, и как дядя Отар вытирает их обоих своим большим платком в крупную бледно-фиолетовую клетку. 

…Он уехал тем же вечером, обняв всех, взглянув коротко, по-особенному на Вано, пообещав позвонить или написать, как только будет возможность. Вано ждал месяц, потом другой, потом третий, еще не зная, что весточки от дяди не будет целый год. Он совсем отчаялся, а потом случилось то, после чего ждать стало бессмысленно. Вано посадили за двойное убийство. 

*** 

Он был виновен, и не отрицал этого. Свидетели, трупы, мотив и выкидной дядин нож, залитый кровью этих скотов — все было налицо. Он ясно помнил, как в холодной ненависти втыкал им нож под ребра, одному за другим, потом резал им глотки — привычно вспарывая тонкую кожу, и как кромсал их, в отчаянной, неуёмной злобе уже мертвых, дробил им руки, долбя по ним подошвой и крича до хрипа в обожженных лёгких. И как безучастные, навсегда равнодушные глаза Тимура, лежащего поодаль, стеклянно смотрели на него. 

Вано прибежал на крик, когда уже было слишком поздно. Они душили его друга вдвоём, за углом клуба, воя высоко, визгливо и страшно. Тимур уже обмяк, а эти двое всё продолжали терзать его горло. Обжигающий ужас от осознания неотвратимого вмиг сменился ледяной ненавистью, и Вано ринулся на них. Те, кто прибежали на крик от крыльца вслед за Вано, уже могли видеть только, как он расправляется с чужаками. 

У него были смягчающие обстоятельства, но была и вина. Никто не видел, что у чужаков вышло с Тимуром, и почему началась драка. Но зато у них не было оружия, а у Вано был нож. Долгого разбирательства не потребовалось. На суде Вано молча и безучастно смотрел, как плачет его мать, и думал как-то вскользь, будто о неважном, что вот его жизнь и подошла к концу. 

Где-то далеко нереальный мир, с огнями больших городов и аугами, привычно трясло и лихорадило. Миллионы погибли в одну ночь, мир в очередной раз пошатнулся. Но в их краях всё было тихо. Обычный заурядный день, из новостей лишь помехи на паре телеканалов, да одна рядовая драка на убогой сельской дискотеке: три трупа, два с ножевыми, виновный тут же, рядом и сознался — все как всегда, ничего особенного. То, что у двоих погибших были нейроимпланты, никто не посчитал существенным. А когда до их маленького мира дошло, что случилось, прошли недели, и до осуждённого Вано Шетекаури уже никому не было никакого дела. 

***   
Его освободили только через год, неожиданно реабилитировав и сняв с него все обвинения. Он сначала счёл это просто чудом, привычно не веря в справедливость, пока встретившая его мать не бросилась ему на шею, обнимая, и всхлипывая радостно: «Дядю Отара благодари, он всё устроил через своих друзей». Вано стоял, жмурясь на солнце — колючий, бледный, весь в рисунках татуировок, и хмурый скелет под его худой тонкой шеей смотрел на мир недоверчиво и непонимающе. 

Дома его уже ждал билет до Праги и короткое письмо от Отара: «Не оставайся там, приезжай срочно. Обнимаю тебя, Вано».

***  
После радушной встречи в Праге, Вано почти не виделся с Отаром. Он старательно с утра до вечера грузил ящики на складе, на который определил его дядя. Они виделись лишь пару раз, когда Отар заходил ненадолго, чтобы проверить какой-то груз. Подходил, спрашивал как у Вано дела, и услышав, что всё хорошо, коротко кивнув, уходил. Вано долго смотрел ему вслед, сглатывая горечь от того, что они даже не могут толком поговорить. От мысли, что он проведет на этом складе остаток жизни, всё бунтовало внутри, но понимание, что он должен быть благодарным за то, что у него есть, сдерживало. И всё же в следующий раз увидев Отара, Вано рванул к нему, и выпалил, запыхавшись, но с поклоном: «Батоно, возьми меня работать к себе». Отар внимательно посмотрел на него, спросил, спокойно:  
—Ты хорошо знаешь, чем я занимаюсь?

Вано кивнул. Он знал, и ему было всё равно. Лишь бы не склад с бесконечными ящиками и невозможность видеть Отара. 

Отряд Отара Ботковели пополнился новым человеком. 

***  
Работать рядом с Отаром оказалось и просто, и сложно. Вано умел подчиняться, хорошо обращался с оружием и приказы Отара ловил на лету. В нем не было жалости, а взгляд его холодных серых глаз, глядящих в упор, беспощадно и неумолимо, наводил ужас. Он ненавидел аугов, и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не поступить по-своему со вконец оборзевшим подпольным техником Коллером. Его истерический заикающийся смех, когда он пытался объяснить задержку с платежом, доводил Вано до невменяемости, и Вано с трудом слушал объяснения, нервно вцепившись в дробовик. Коллер был жив еще только потому, что мутил какие-то дела с Радичем, и Вано с надеждой ждал тот день, когда эти дела прекратятся. 

Он не дружил ни с кем, сторонился других, отворачивался равнодушно, когда парни обменивались дежурными шутками. Его интересовало одно — одобрение Отара. А Отар был ласков с ним, как с сыном, опекал, журил и растолковывал ему всё, закрывая глаза на ошибки и даже наглые выходки. Парни сначала посмеивались, потом заткнулись, пару раз нарвавшись на взгляд Отара, но Вано, казалось всё равно слышал их несуществующие смешки. Это было невыносимо, злость на себя и других клокотала внутри, заставляя срываться. 

***  
— Мне с тобой надо серьезно поговорить, Вано. Зайди ко мне вечером на квартиру. В восемь часов. Помнишь где? 

Он помнил, хотя был там всего лишь раз. Он начал собираться заранее, долго оттирался в душе, потом выбирал одежду, пока не вспомнил про новые джинсы и футболку, чистил ботинки, и наконец, набросил форменную куртку и двинул через дворы к дому Отара. 

Отар показался чужим, отстранённым — показал на кресло, предложил вино, сигару, а потом подошёл к окну и долго стоял молча, пока не сказал, негромко: 

— Что с тобой происходит, Вано? 

И добавил, повернувшись:

— Что с тобой, Вано, родной? Просто скажи мне. 

Когда Отар повернулся, Вано вскочил и стоял, опустив голову.   
— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе когда-то?..

Вано оцепенел, и сам не понимая что делает, развернулся на каблуках, и, как деревянный, пошёл прочь. 

Отар не остановил его. 

Оказавшись на улице, Вано рванул что есть силы, срезая дворами, перемахивая через заборы и безбожно пачкая свои новые джинсы. Оказавшись дома, он сорвал с себя куртку и бросился на постель. Еще несколько лет назад он, наверное бы плакал. Теперь — лишь бессильно долбился головой о подушку. 

На следующий день он вел себя тихо, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Отаром, а тот, вел себя как обычно, а может, даже еще более ласково.

***  
Для Вано, казалось, всё было потеряно. Наверное так всё и было бы, если бы не один смертельный груз, один агент интерпола и одна ссора, которая зрела давно и неумолимо. 

…Никто потом так и не узнал, кто именно убил Радича Николадзе. Во всеобщей перестрелке в театре в тот день полегла половина людей Двали, и выяснить что-то точно не представлялось возможным. Как всё было — знали только двое: застреливший Радича Вано Шетекаури и его троюродный дядя, Отар Ботковели. 

Отар лежал на полу с раздробленной кистью правой руки, наскоро перетянутой ремнем, а Вано обнимал его, и, глядя на навсегда изуродованную руку, как заведенный, повторял, что помощь скоро будет. Крупные капли его слёз, одна за другой, падали на красную шёлковую рубашку Отара. 

— Почему ты плачешь, Вано? — Отар смотрел на него и улыбался. — Скажи мне. Если из за руки, то я еще научусь всё делать левой. 

Вано смотрел на него серьезно. Ему было до воя жаль его руки, но Отар был жив, а вокруг лежали десятки трупов. 

Ему надо было сказать это сейчас, и все, что нужно было сказать, показалось теперь ему простым и ясным:   
— Я хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой, Отар. 

Чтобы услышать такое же простое:   
— Я не хочу тебя никуда отпускать, Вано…

Новый лидер Двали Отар Ботковели улыбался. 

— …Тем более, что мне сейчас очень, очень нужна новая правая рука.


End file.
